Blog użytkownika:Oseron/Risen ale inny
Strona I Witaj wędrowcze w grze losu i przypadku! Przeżyj własną przygodę. Zasady gry: #Przeczytaj uważnie wstęp; #Rzuć kostką do gry i wykonaj kolejne polecenia; #Pamiętaj to tylko gra! Jeśli przypadkiem zginiesz podczas swojej wędrówki nie przejmuj się, możesz zawsze zacząć od nowa; #Jeśli w czasie przygody złamiesz kończynę cofnij się do zapisu. Budzisz się na parterze karczmy na Antigui przy jednym ze stołów. Nie wiesz co się stało. Masz przy sobie tylko szable, sakwę (500 sztuk złota), pistolet i dwie kule. Podchodzisz do barmana, który nie jest zadowolony twoim widokiem. Wreszcie się obudziłeś! Oddawaj natychmiast złoto! Złoto jakie złoto? Nie udawaj. Wczoraj urządziłeś popijawę a potem awanturę, która zniszczyła połowę tawerny! Karczmarz informuje Cię że jeżeli nie zapłacisz naśle na Ciebie Zaka. Dobra. Płacisz czy mam ci połamać kości? Rzuć kością. Jeśli wypadnie 1,3,4 przejdź do STRONY II, a jeśli 2,5,6 przejdź do STRONY III. Strona II Proponujesz Zakowi układ - jeśli wygrasz nie płacisz, jeśli przegrasz płacisz i pracujesz w karczmie za darmo. Zak oczywiście się zgadza. Zaczyna się zażarta potyczka. Zmęczony i lekko ranny Zak proponuje remis przez co zapłacisz tylko połowę długu - 450 sztuk złota. Rzuć kością. Jeśli wypadnie 2,4,6 zgadzasz się, j'eśli 1,3,5 walczycie dalej'. '' 1,3,5 ''Rzuć kością. Jeśli wypadnie 3,5 używasz pistoletu i powalasz kolosa, jeśli 1,2,4 "goryl" zabije Cię, jeśli 1 Zak połamie Ci nogę i rękę. Jeśli przeżyłeś idziesz poinformować Spencera o spłacie długu. (Przejdź do STRONY IV.) Jeśli Zak Cię połamał towarzysz zabiera Cię do najbliższego domu, gdzie leczysz się przez 2 miesiące. (Przejdź do STRONY I.) Strona III Zak uderza Ciebie w głowę i wyprowadza za karczmę. "Cyganisz" mięśniaka dzięki złotoustwie i płacisz 500 sztuk złota. Idziesz poinformować Spencera o spłacie długu. Przejdź do STRONY IV. Strona IV Wychodzisz z karczmy i idziesz wzdłuż Miasta Portowego. Spotykasz Ventura. Gdzie się podziewałeś? Kapitan kazał wszystkim zebrać się na pokładzie. Kapitan? Ja jestem w załodze? Rozumiem. To Spencer cię załatwił. Nowemu zawsze daje specjalnego grogu. Co w nim specjalnego? Spencer ma specjalną beczkę z grogiem. Kiedyś dosypał do niego środek nasenny i amnezyjny. W ten sposób naciąga nowych na grube pieniądze. Ale ja nie pamiętam prawie nic! Chodź ze mną na okręt. Tam Eldric powie co o tym sądzi. Na okręcie Uczyniły ci to sługi Władczyni Tytanów - Tagii. Wyglądają, żyją i mówią jak zwykli ludzie ale z tą różnicą iż żywią się ludzką duszą i wspomnieniami. Czyli jestem kolejnym bezdusznym pół umarlakiem. Nie. Łun pożarł tylko twoje wspomnienia. Musisz się śpieszyć. Łuny najpierw zamykają duszę i pamięć w butelkach wspomnień za pomocą voodoo. Jest szansa że znajdziesz tego łuna, który odebrał ci pamięć. Po czym poznam łuna? Łuny mają... Prawie szarą skórę, czarne oczy i pieczęć przypominającą tatuaż węża. Skąd wiesz? Walczyłem już z kilkoma łunami. Mam parę podejrzeń co do łunów na Antigui. Jeszcze jedno. potrzebuje broni, konkretnie muszkietu. Wiem że miałeś muszkiet. Widziałem jak Rudy Jack dobierał się do niego. Przesłuchaj go tej sprawie a potem zabij. Czemu mam go zabić? Rudy to szpieg Slicka i chce mu przekazać informacja a Slick sprzymierzył się z Tagią. Gdyby do niej doszły te informacje zniszczyłaby nas wszystkich. Dobra, Poszukiwacz, Eldric chodźcie! Poszukiwacz. Chociaż tyle wiem. Bohaterowie zeszli na ląd. Przejdź do STRONY V. ''(poszukiwanie muszkietu) ''Przejdź do STRONY VI. ''(poszukiwanie łunów) ''ZAPIS! Strona V Poszukiwacz i Venturo idąc w kierunku Placu Krwawej Przysięgi zobaczyli Rudego Jack'a. Venturo daje Ci dyskretny sygnał że muszkiet, który ma Jack należał do Ciebie. Jack oddawaj muszkiet! Już! Hehe. Zapomniałeś o Kodeksie? Koto znalazł może zatrzymać! Nie obchodzi mnie to. Oddaj go lepiej po dobroci. Nigddd...Uueee... Kiedy Jack pada na ziemię dostrzegasz za nim jednego z łunów, który pojmał jego duszę. Podnosisz muszkiet i naboje. Rzuć kością. Jeśli wypadnie 1,6 trafiasz, jeśli 2,3,4,5 pudłujesz. ''(musisz trafić trzy razy w ciągu minuty, inaczej łun ucieknie) Odzyskałeś muszkiet. Co teraz? Idę z kapitanem i Eldriciem zniszczyć resztę tych stworów. ''Przejdź do STRONY VI Strona VI Eldric idź z Poszukiwaczem w okolice wieży. Ja idę na drugą stronę wyspy. Dobra. Po dotarciu w pobliże wieży Stój! Patrz. Znałem go. To był Mac, mieszkaniec tej wieży. Niestety, łuny dopadły i jego. Wybierz broń, szablę (przejdź do szabla)/muszkiet (jeśli odzyskałeś go wcześniej) (przejdź do muszkiet) Razem z Eldriciem dobywasz broni i ruszasz na wieżę. Z zaskoczenia zabijasz strażnika a Eldric drugiego. Jednak ich ostateczne krzyki zwabiły resztę łunów. Szabla Widzisz łuna z czerwonymi, dużymi pagonami, rzucasz się na bestię, z myślą że to dowódca oddziału (i masz rację). W połowie potyczki bestia odpycha Cię i odbiega niedaleko. Rzuć kością. Jeśli wypadnie 3,5 używasz pistoletu i zabijasz Grajta, jeśli 1,2,4 łun podbiegnie do Ciebie i zabije Cię, jeśli 1 podbiegasz do dowódcy i zabijasz go. ''C. D. 'Zapis!' Razem z Eldriciem zabijasz resztę łunów. Po ich śmierci zabieracie ich butelki na wspomnienia. Przyjrzyj się postacią w butelkach. W każdej butelce znajduje się złapmana dusza. Widzę Maca i innych ale w żadnej butelce nie widzę siebie. To niedobrze. Łun pewnie jest jeszcze na wyspie. Musimy się spieszyć.thumb|Tagia - Władczyni Tytanów Wtem przy wieży pojawia się Tagia! Eldric i Poszukiwacz byli w wieży. Na Twoje nieszczęście stałeś w futrynie a Tagia porusza się bezszelestnie. Przyjacielu patrz ile tu ksiąg. Aauuuuhhh... Nie mogłeś już nic odpowiedzieć oprócz próżnych krzyków, gdyż złowieszcza Władczyni Tytanów wbiła Ci swój miecz prosto w Twoje serce. TY!! Jesteś Łowcą Demonów, zostaniesz oszczędzony... na razie. Niech los tego śmiertelnika będzie dla ciebie przestrogą. Powiedz swojemu kapitanowi że mieszanie się w sprawy Władców Tytanów to pomysł samobójcy. Więc jeśli jeszcze raz zadrze ze mną lub z moimi sługami podzieli jego los. 'Przejdź do STRONY VII' Muszkiet Widzisz łuna z czerwonymi, dużymi pagonami bierzesz go od razu na cel. 'Rzuć kością. Jeśli wypadnie 1,6 trafiasz, jeśli 2,3,4,5 pudłujesz. (musisz trafić trzy razy w ciągu minuty, inaczej łuny Cię zabiją)' Po osłabieniu oddziałów wroga dobywasz szabli. 'Przejdź do STRONY VI: Szabla: C. D.' Strona VII Budzisz się gwałtownie jak z koszmaru To był sen! To tylko głupi sen! Ale czemu prawie niczego nie pamiętam? szeptem Uciekaj, kaj, aj... Co? Ktoś tu jest? szeptem Nie ma czasu, asu, su... Przez duże okno wlatuje lekko zielona mgła, która zaczyna przybierać jakiś ludzki kształt. Kim jesteś, czego chcesz? Ja jestem Gregoriu Emanuel Stalowobrody! I chcę tobie pomóc. Kojarzę cie ale jakoś przez mgłę. Nie ma na to teraz czasu. Musisz uciekać! Nagle do komnaty wchodzi Tagia. Ooo... Greg dawno nie widziałam cię w tym wymiarze. Mniejsza o ciebie. Wreszcie się obudziłeś ''"Poszukiwaczu". Co mi jest? Czemu jestem taki blady i czuję się tak.. tak sam nie wiem"? Byłeś martwy, pomogłam ci za pomocą mojej magii. Ty mnie zmieniłaś w łuna?! Nie. Jesteś pół-łunem. To znaczy że masz ich wygląd i siłę ale nie jesteś mi podporządkowany. Dołącz do mnie a razem podbijemy nie tylko Wyspy Południowe i Arborę ale krainy, o których nawet nie śniłeś! Będziesz moim zastępcą i doradcą! Więc jak? Ciekawa propozycja... Zgadzam się. Nieee! Ty głupcze właśnie podpisałeś pakt z diabłem! Milcz marna chmuro! Nie masz żadnej mocy w tym wymiarze. A więc Zdobywco na tą chwilę twym celem jest zdobycie Antigui. Tak jest. Ale... ale czemu akurat Antigua? Na Antigui odbywa się spotkanie ludzkich władców. Są to piraci, dzikusy, protektorzy, magowie itd którzy mi przeszkadzają. Jeśli ich się pozbędziesz Wyspy Południowe będą nasze. Poza tym na tej wyspie żyje Strażnik. Zadaniem Strażnika jest niedopuszczenie by drugi najpotężniejszy Tytan nie przebudził się. Tym Strażnikiem jest Alvarez. Pozbądź się go! Rozumiem. Lecz jak mam podbić Antiguę w byle szmatach i bez broni?thumb|246px|nowy miecz - Pogromca Tytanów Przewidziałam to. W kufrze znajdziesz godne odzienie i odpowiednią broń. Otwierasz kufer bierzesz jego zawartość. To ubranie jest bardzo dobre, a ten miecz jeszcze lepszy. Szkoda że mogę używać tylko mojej szabli bo nie pogardziłbym TAKIM MIECZEM. Milcz! Zdobywco w porcie czeka na ciebie okręt z załogą. Od teraz to twoja załoga. Nie trać czasu! Oczywiście. Tagia wychodzi i znika. Czemu?! Czemu nas zdradziłeś?! Uspokój się. Nie mam zamiaru jej usługiwać! Gdybym jej odmówił zabiła by nas obu. A poza tym mam plan. Śiii! Za drzwiami! Otwierasz drzwi a za nimi stoi jeden z łunów. Łapiesz go i sadzasz na krześle w komnacie. Czego się tam czaisz? <Łun> Nie mogę powiedzieć. Widzisz tego ducha? Jeśli mi nie odpowiesz to on przenikanie do twojego ciała i pochłonie twoją duszę! <Łun> Ddduuuch! Powiem wszystko ale niech TO się do mnie nie zbliża! Wysłał mnie Run żebym cie szpiegował. Run uważa że jesteś niebezpieczny więc trzeba mieć na ciebie oko. Run to szef portu. Mówił że jeśli będziesz sprawiał kłopoty mam cię zastrzelić mimo że jesteś wybrany przez Tagie. Znasz to miejsce? <Łun > Tak. Znam też okręty w porcie. Świetnie. Wprowadź nas z tond ale dyskretnie. <Łun> Dobra. Za mną. Podczas wędrówki Masz jakieś imię w ogóle? <Łun> Mieszkam tu bardzo długo, przez ten czas wszyscy mówili do mnie Protektor ale nazywam się Sam. Protektor? Trochę nietypowe przezwisko jak dla korsarza bo protektorem raczej nie jesteś. Mówią na mnie Protektor bo chciałem się zaciągnąć konkretnie do marynarki, więc wsiadłem na okręt, który miał płynąć na Calderę gdzie odbywało się szkolenie. Na łajbie ktoś uderzył mnie w głowę i urwał mi się film. Obudziłem się na tej przeklętej wyspie cały blady i z tatuażem na nadgarstku. Ze mną było jeszcze z dziesięciu chłopa. Kiedy zaciągnęli nas do budowy portu postawiłem się mięśniakowi z batem. Wtedy pojawiła się ona i sprawiła że wąż z tatuażu zaczął się przesuwać w górę mojej ręki i kąsać mnie! Wtedy zorientowaliśmy się że jesteśmy... jesteśmy PRZEKLĘCI!! Wybacz przyjacielu że się tak rozgadałem ale taką mam wadę że jak ... Rozumiem. Jak zaczniesz gadać nie umiesz się powstrzymać. Właśnie. Chodźmy dalej. Przejdź do STRONY VIII Strona VIII Wychodzicie z Pałacu Tagi Stop! Patrz widzisz tego w ciemnym płaszczu? Tak? To właśnie Run. Nawet gnomy wiedzą jak się lepiej ubrać. Run Cie zauważa w towarzystwie Sama i rusza w waszym kierunku Ty jesteś aż tak tępy że pozwoliłeś mu wyjść do cholery jasnej! Mówiąc to zaciska pięści Coś ci nie pasuje?! Teraz to ja jestem twoim dowódcą więc się zamknij i wracaj do roboty! Byle gówno nie będzie mi rozkazywać. Jeśli chcesz żebym wykonywał twoje polecenia musisz mnie pokonać. kręci głową Zgoda. Zapis! kordelas Przewróć Runa cztery razy ( wbicie ostrza w nogę Runa liczy się jako dwa przewroty ) Jeśli Run strzeli w Ciebie dwa razy ogłuszy Cie Rzuć kością. Jeśli wypadnie 1,2,6 podczas krzyżowania ostrzy uderzasz Runa, który się wywraca, jeśli 3,4 łun strzela Tobie w ramię z pistoletu, jeśli 5 wbijasz Pogromce w nogę Runa. Po walce leżąc Wygrałeś. Zgodnie z umową będę tobie posłuszny. Mówiąc to wyjmuje i chowa za plecami nóż się na Ciebie Giiiń!! Rzuć kością. Jeśli wypadnie 1,3,5,6 wyrywasz Runowi nóż z ręki i wbijasz mu go w serce, jeśli 2,4 Run Cie zabija. Łunowie patrzą ze zdziwieniem i strachem Run to był zdrajca! Jeśli zauważę u kogoś objawy zdrady ten dołączy do Runa! Brawo chłopcze. Widać że uczyłeś się od swojego kapitana. To raczej nie przysporzy ci przyjaciół tutaj, ale kto wie? Dobra chodź już nie daleko. Przejdź do STRONY IX Strona IX thumb|left|322px|Najpotężniejsze stwory Tagi - zotraksy Bohaterowie ruszają do okrętu Czyżby gnomy zamieszkiwały także Oalię? Nie do końca. Tagia schwytała wiele gnomów by nimi wyżywić zotraksy. Zaraz! Zaraz! Jeden z tych karłów ma mój yyy... kapelusz! Tak kapelusz! Idziemy tam! Czekaj, czekaj. No i poszedł. Sam lepiej chodźmy za nim. Podążając w stronę terenu gnomów Ten kapelusz jest mój oddawaj go natychmiast zielony pokurczu!! Kapelusz mój, no *****! Ja jestem Gregorius Emmanuel Stalowobrody Jak śmiesz tak odnosić się do mnie szkodniku?! Koe noko! Grego to największy ******** na Morzach Południowych! Jaffar ma wielki szacunek, no *****! Aha. A skąd masz eee kapelusz? Kapelusz to auri culci Jaffara. Kapitanek dać go Jaffarowi! Rozumiem. Choć ze mną yyy... O czym rozmawiasz z swoim przyjacielem gnomem ddduchu? Nieważne. Chodźcie, na co czekacie? Ten zielony idzie zemną. Eee... dobrze? Dochodząc do okrętu Żegnajcie towarzysze. Nie mogę iść dalej. Czemu? Mam zostać tu inaczej ta wiedźma mnie zabije. Załatwię to. Wchodząc na łajbę Ej stać! Nie macie uprawnień żeby tu wejść. I co to za chmura i czemu to zielone paskudztwo jest na wolności? JA jestem nowym dowódcą tej krypy i dowódcą armii Wielkiej Tagi a to mój towarzysz. A poza tym nie interesują mnie twoje problemy z higieną. Tak jest sir! Załatwione Sam możesz płynąć ze mną. Marynarzu czy ta łajba jest gotowa do wypłynięcia? Oczywiście! Załoga zwarta i gotowa. Wystarczy wydać rozkaz do odpłynięcia kapitanie! Okej. Podnieść kotwice, stawić żagle! Kurs Antigua! Przejdź do STRONY X Strona X Kapitanie za 4,5 godziny dobijemy do brzegów Antigui. Za ten czas dobrze się ściemni.thumb|282px Super. Będę pod pokładem sprawdzał wyposażenie okrętu, a wy przygotujcie szalupy burtowe. Szalupy po co? Do Antigui nie będziemy podpływać zbyt blisko bo ta łajba bardzo rzuca się w oczy. Aha. Już przygotowuję szalupy. Pod pokładem Sam mówiłeś że znasz ten okręt. Tak A więc gdzie jest składzik na proch i rum? Dobrze myślisz chłopcze. szeptem Nie będziemy pić tylko wysadzimy okręt. Składy prochu są w tej ładowni na dziobie i rufie, a skład rumu w pokładzie z balastem. Jak mam się tam dostać do diabła? Ja wiem jak tam się dostać. Dobra. Sam ty i Jaffar idźcie po ten rum i przenieście go na pokład 0, a ja i kapitan Gregorius idziemy po proch. W prochowni Wolałbym iść po ten rum. Domyślam się. Pomóż mi zabrać te beczki za drzwi. Wynosząc beczki zauważasz kogoś w czarnym płaszczu i dużym kapeluszu, który toczy beczki. Hej ty stój! Co jest w tych beczkach? frame|Oseron Nic. A w waszych? Na pewno nie rum. Coś ty za jeden i czy jesteś z nami czy przeciw nam? Jam jest Oseron i raczej to ty jesteś ze mną. Niby czemu? Bo już wszystko przygotowałem. Eeme. Więc na co czekamy Tylko na twój rum. Słyszałeś to? Oczywiście. Ale jeśli rzeczywiście podpalimy ten okręt musisz mieć jakąś broń palną np. pistolet i trochę amunicji. Łap! Dzięki. Sam i Jaffar pewnie już czekają na pokładzie 0. Wystarczy teraz podpalić ten proch. Dobrze gadasz. Idź już na górę, zaraz dołączę. Dobra. Po Twoim odejściu Oseron idzie na schody i strzela do beczek prochu. Buuuuumm!!! Przejdź do STRONY XI Strona XI Zapis! Wchodzisz na pokład 0, gdzie jak przypuszczałeś czkają twoi sojusznicy z rumem Sir ktoś wysadził proch pod pokładem. Ogień sięgnął steru więc możemy tylko płynąć z prądem. Kto to mógł być? Zaraz, czemu pan panie kapitanie ma dłonie brudne z prochu? DO BRONI!! KAPITAN TO ZDRAJCA!! Mówiąc to łun wyjmuje szable. Rzuć kością. Jeśli wypadnie 3,5 używasz pistoletu i zabijasz marynarza, jeśli 1,2,4 łun podbiegnie do Ciebie i zabije Cię, jeśli 1 Oseron ratuje Cie, zabijąnc marynarza. <Łun> Ratuj się kto żyw! Tu nie ma miejsca dla tchórzy i dezerterów! Mówiąc to strzela do panikarza. szeptem Kłócą się między sobą i za bardzo nie zwracają uwagi na walkę. To dobry moment na ucieczkę. Tak. Nigdy nie jest za późno na dobrą walkę. Sam mówiłeś że nie mamy czasu. Chodź. pod nosem Sam, Stalowobrody, Jaffar i Ty wchodzicie do szalupy, po czym Jaffar przecina liny mocujące szalupy do okrętu. Co ty zrobiłeś?! Nii ma czasa! Tam został Oseron! Os to niezły ********, da se rade. Wtem na szalupę skacze dwóch łunów. <Łun> nabitym muszkietem JUŻ PŁYŃCIE PSY! Z wody wynurza się Oseron i wchodzi na tylną część szalupy (za plecy nieproszonych gości) Zajęliście moje miejsce. Wypad z powrotem do piekieł! Mówiąc to wyrzuca ich za burtę i odbiera im muszkiety Płyńcie. A co jak zgaszą ogień? się Nie zgaszą. Mówiąc to strzela z muszkietu do beczki prochu za bulajem na środku okrętu. Buuuuumm!!! Kadłub okrętu przełamuje się. No teraz na pewno tego nie ugaszą. Przejdź do STRONY XII Strona XII Po zacumowaniu szalupy w porcie bohaterowie idą do Domu Kapitana gdzie zebrali się ludzcy dowódcy z całych Mórz Południowych. Carlos - ostatni sensowny dowódca Inkwizycji, Alvarez - przywódca piratów z Antigui Bezimienny - największy żyjący kapitan, Patty - przedstawicielka Wielkiego Sojuszu, Oseron - przywódca Wielkiej Floty, Kimberly - największa żyjąca kapitanka Nakutu - wódz Shaganumbi, Terean - Przywódca Krwawej Wyspy Zaalu - wódz Marakajów, Chani - wysłanniczka plemienia Kila i wysłanniczka Margolof, Eldric - przywódca Łowców Demonów, Zachariasz - przywódca Magów z Taranis, Kann - wódz gnomów z Wyspy Złodziei, Berbeluch - przywódca piratów z Kili, Albrecht - nowy zarządca Wyspy Sztormów, Wyspy Czaszki i Świątyni Wody Tao - przedstawiciel nieumarłych, Oseron, Poszukiwacz i duch Stalowobrodego wchodzą do Domu Kapitana. Przybyłem, zobaczyłem i zniszczyłem okręt flagowy Tagii. Doskonałe wieści! Właśnie obmyślaliśmy plan ataku na Tagię. Kapitanie czy Tagia dysponuje dużą flotą? Niestety tak. A ty jak ci tam... jesteś chory? Jesteś strasznie blady. Głupi gucho! To biały żołnierz! Trzeba go zabić! Mówiąc to Nakutu wyjmuje włócznie. Rzuć kością. Jeśli wypadnie 3,4, przewracasz Indianina, jeśli 1,2,6 Bezimienny podbiegnie do Ciebie i ratuje Cie przed napastnikiem, jeśli 5 Nakutu rzuca w Ciebie włócznią i zabija Cie. '' Nakutu zebraliśmy się tu by omawiać plan ataku na Tagię nie na nas samych. Grry... Mota akkanda! Gucho, nigdy nie rozumieją oczywistego! Obelte zagto ... Milcz! Dokona toplito nada Nakutu topo. Mówiąc to Chani daje znak by zastrzelić Nakutu. Wszyscy wyciągają pistolet i przygotowują się do strzału. Nakutu widząc to wybiega z Domu Kapitana. Pomijając to nieporozumienie wracam do planu. Potrzebujemy floty. Patty ile twój brat może wystawić okrętów? Tylko jeden. Jeden jeden okręt! Przecież macie całą flotę! Tak ale mojego brata nie obchodzi już nic poza rumem, złotem i Flotą. Trudno to musi wystarczyć. Oseron a ty? Ja mogę wystawić całą Wielką Flotę. Dobrze, a ty Carlos? Wystawię tylko trzy statki. Czemu?! Inkwizycja jest rozbita i wewnętrznie skłócona. By wystawić całą Flotę Inkwizycji muszę zostać Inkwizytorem. Nie będzie to proste. Albrecht? Moje okręty są twoje. Kimberly? berly> Nie pomogę wam. Co?! berly> Tagia zaproponowała mi lepszy układ. Mi też. Także mnie. Mi też. Słuchaj no Alvarez. Tagia zaproponowała nam nietykalność i złoto. Wynocha już! Zdrajcy wychodzą. Narada dalej trwa. Po długim czasie narady do Domu Kapitana wchodzi ostatkiem sił ranna Grace. Uuu... Admi... rale... Tag...iiia, Tagia ata...kuje. Zost...ało tylko uuue... mias..to eee. Mówiąc to "zgasła". Najpierw Mara, potem Nekroloth a teraz Tagia. To musi się skończyć! Tak samo jak wygnaliśmy bogów Mroczną Falą musimy wygnać albo najlepiej zniszczyć raz na zawsze Władców Tytanów. Masz pełną rację. Chi, ale pierwsza Fala osłabiła naszą magię na tyle że jeśli powtórzylibyśmy to zniknęła by na zawsze. Z zewnątrz dobiegają odgłosy walki Jaffar, Sam i kilku piratów zostali zaatakowani przez łunów. Po chwili pojawiła się też Tagia. A więc to ty jesteś tym głupcem, który mnie zdradził. Mówiąc to Wyjmuje miecz Tak. Miałem dość twoich rządów. Mówiąc to spluwa i wyjmuje szablę. Jak śmiesz mi się sprzeciwiać?! Jesteś zerem, zwykłym białym żołnierzem, których mam tysiące. Wszyscy wybiegają z Domu Kapitana ''przejdź do STRONY XIII Strona XIII (dobywa Harpuna Tytanów) Giń! Myślisz, że taka zabakwka mnie powstrzyma? Hahaha. To że Mara i jej Kraken byli wrażliwy na ten świecący patyk to nie znaczy, że on mi coś zrobi. Hahaha! Ona kłami! Artefakty Tytanów moga zabić każdego Władcę Tytanów! DO MNIEEE!!! Na okrzyk Tagii w jej pobliżu poawia się pięć Zotraksów. ZABIĆ TE NEDZNE PSY! (wskazuje na Poszukiwacza) ale TY jesteś MÓJ! Mówiąc to Poszukiwacz podbiega do Tagii. Kiedy bohater podbiegł do Władczyni Tytanów ta razem z mężczyzną teleportowała się do jej pałacu. Ha! Świetnie to wymyśliłeś mój doradco. Wysadzić własny okręt, by ludzie ci zaufali. Tak, to był mój plan. KŁAMIESZ!!! Nie mniej jednak cieszę się, że ludzie ci ufają. To twoja OSTATNIA szansa, wykorzystaj ją dobrze. By pomóc ci w kwestii wierności wobec mnie przekażę ci mroczną moc magiczna, nazywaną Magią Piekieł. Ona nie niszczy tylko ciała ofiary, ale też jej duszę. Pozwala ci też kontrolować żywioł ognia i teleportować się. Poznano Magię Piekieł! Czuję tą siłę! Skoro możesz każdego obdarować tą mocą, czemu nie posiadłaś jej sama? Gdyby Władcy Tytanów mogli by coś więcej oprócz kontroli Tytanów, kontroli żywiołów oraz telepatii, talekinezy i przemieszczania się między wymiarami to z tego świata nic by nie zostało. A czymś musimy rządzić. Co istnieją inne wymiary? Nie ważne. Idź pomóż łuną w walce! (teleportujesz się na Antiguę) Zapis! STAJESZ PRZED WYBOREM: *''DOŁĄCZYĆ NA ZAWSZĘ DO TAGII I ŁUNÓW;'' *''DOŁĄCZYĆ DO LUDZI;'' *''NIE DOŁĄCZAĆ DO NIKOG, I ZDOBYĆ WŁADZĘ SAMEMU.'' CDN Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach